


Là

by Chysack



Category: Undertale
Genre: Je les ships un peu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chysack/pseuds/Chysack
Summary: Lui se perd dans cet écran noir qui l'entoure, tandis qu'il est là. [Drabble (même que j'ai fait pile 100 mots !] [très léger ship, mais je vous laisse tenter de trouver qui et qui, et qui est qui]





	

Parce qu'il était là, de toutes façons.

A l'observer.

A rire.

A crier.

Spectateur, toujours.

Toujours là.

Là comme la douleur qui le parcourait.

Là comme la solitude qui le dévastait.

Là comme sa peur, qui l'obscurcissait.

Là.

L'écran de sauvegarde était noir. Comme il l'était. Le faisant disparaître. Tout en rappelant toujours à celui vêtu de blanc sa présence autour de lui. Noir, glitches. Rire, souffrances. Il était là.

Il était là, et lui souffrait. Il souffrait plus de lui que de sa mort permanente. Mais jamais,

jamais.

Il ne pourrait le laisser partir.


End file.
